The Story of Courage
by Patriot222
Summary: Courage has been accused of being a terrorist, join him in his story on how his life changes.(Yes, Humor/Drama Story)


The Story of Courage  
By: David Bronfman  
  
Chapter 1  
"Courage is in the Big House"  
This story takes place in the Middle of Nowhere, Courage was sitting on Muriel's lap as she watched TV, and Eustace was sitting on his comfy chair eating his TV Dinner. Then a monster came in and grabbed Eustace, Eustace was screaming, "SOMEONE SAVE ME!! MURIEL, STUPID DOG, SAVE ME!!!" Muriel said, "Someone save Eustace." The monster screamed, "EUSTACE, DO YOU KNOW WHERE A TERRORIST IS!!!" Eustace said, "It was the stupid dog, it is the terrorist." The monster said, "How can the dog be the terrorist!!!" Eustace said, "It just is the terrorist." The monster then took off his mask, he said, "I'm Federal Agent Jack Bauer from CTU, I'd like to believe that Courage is the terrorist, but I was told you are the terrorist." Eustace said, "I have proof it was Courage, look he didn't save me, he always saves Muriel, he wants me dead, and he's eating my TV Dinner. You is eating' Eustace Dinner." (Remember that line.) Jack Bauer growled, "That's all the proof I need, come on stupid dog to court you go!!"  
Courage was shaking, he said, "What did I do??" Jack Bauer said, "We all know what you did, you is eating Eustace Dinner!!" Courage said, "I am not eating Eustace's dinner." Eustace said, "See, he's a liar!!" Jack Bauer said, "Okay then, old lady!!" The old lady said, "Excuse me my name is Muriel." Jack said, "Whatever, Courage is under arrest for eating Eustace Dinner." Courage said, "At least, give me a fair trial!!" Eustace said, "Of course, you are getting the trial, I want many people to be aware of the crime YOU committed." Courage was shaking, he said, "But. But. I'm not a terrorist!!" Jack Bauer said, "We are not talking about terrorism, you ate Eustace Dinner." Muriel said, "All Courage did was eat Eustace's dinner!!" Jack Bauer said, "Old Lady, it's Eustace Dinner!! Not Eustace's Dinner!!"  
The trial began two weeks later, Courage was still nervous. Muriel and Eustace had been fighting a lot. In fact they chose to be witnesses for different sides. Eustace is a witness for the prosecution while Muriel is a witness for the defense. The bailiff said, "Everyone rise for the honorable Radiskull." (By the way, the Bailiff is Devil Doll). Radiskull screamed, "ORDER IN MY COURT!!! ORDER, ORDER!! OR I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!" Devil Doll screamed, "YEA!!!!!!!!!!" Courage looked at the jury, he noticed that the jury included Jack Bauer, French Duck, Egyptian Guy, Katz and more. Courage started to shake.  
Radiskull said, "FIRST WITNESS, SCOOBY DOO!!" Courage said, "What does Scooby Doo have to do with this!!" Radiskull said, "SILENCE, IF I WAS HEAD OF THIS COUNTRY, I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU ALREADY!!"  
The prosecution attorney who was Courage's dentist said, "Scooby Doo, isn't it true that Courage once scared you??" Scooby Doo said, "Res, Re Ralso Rared Red, re rave rone. (Yes, He also scared Fred, the brave one) "How??" Scooby Doo said, "Re Ras Raying, "Ri Ram Re Rerrorist, Ry Rest Rend Roamam Rin Raden Ris Riding Row, Rut, Roon Re Rold Rill Re Rine and Ruriel's!! Rot Rustace's!" (He was saying, "I am the terrorist my best friend Osama Bin Laden is hiding now, but, soon the world will be mine and Muriel's, not Eustace's!") Courage's dentist said, "Thank you Scooby, it is also true that Courage doesn't follow my instructions that he should brush his teeth every single day, he seems to forget that for some strange reason!!! That's why he has those cavities!!" The whole court started to laugh. Courage grew angry. Courage's dentist said, "Eustace, you are up next. Eustace, isn't it true that this criminal/terrorist/dog ate your TV dinner?" Eustace said, "Yes indeed, he ate it on purpose he did it so I could be unhappy and he hated me!! Once, my slipper fell of the bed, and because of that, my foot got all purple and big took over my body!! All because that stupid dog didn't fetch my slipper, he always gets Muriel's slippers." Then the Defense Attorney, Shirley the Medium interrogated Eustace.  
She said, "Stupid one, is it true, that you abuse Courage daily??" Eustace said, "He's a stupid dog!!" Shirley said, "Well you are a stupid man!!" The whole court laughed, Eustace grew angry. The trial went on for many hours, despite the fact Eustace was winning the case, he seemed to have been even angrier than Courage, especially since Shirley made comments about Eustace in every interrogation she did. But Courage's dentist did a good job in embarrassing Courage.  
The trial was almost over, the jury was thinking of their verdict. Radiskull gave a look at Courage, which made him howl in fear. One jury member, Jack Bauer, said, "Courage is Guilty, Eustace is Guilty!!" Both of them got extremely angry. Eustace said, "Stupid Jury, you are sending me to jail." Radiskull said, "I sentence Eustace to 1 day in jail. I sentence Courage to 25 years!!" Eustace said, "You can't send me to jail." Then Eustace mysteriously died (Like in every episode of "Courage the Cowardly Dog") Radiskull said, "Hmm, Courage, you have also now been accused of Murder." Courage said, "Murder??" Radiskull said, "Of course, the murder of Eustace I. Bagge." Courage said, "No, that can't be, I AM INNOCENT!!" Devil Doll grabbed Courage by the arm and took him out of the courtroom. Eustace then woke up, he said, "Ah, I love pretending I'm dead, Muriel where are you going!!??" Muriel and Le Quack (The French Duck) were kissing.  
Eustace said, "Ah, never mind, at least I have my chair!!" Muriel said, "Eustace, you don't even care that I'm kissing another guy!!" Eustace said, "No, I still have my chair." Muriel screamed, "NOW THAT COURAGE IS IN JAIL, I HAVE NO REASON TO LIVE WITH YOU ANYMORE, YOU CAN STILL HAVE YOUR STUPID CHAIR!!" Le Quack said, "Please, Muriel, you are now going to Paris with me, hoh hoh hoh!!" The two then left the courtroom, Eustace went back to his house to his chair, and he still has his truck, and he has learned how to get food. So he's happy being a cranky jerk. Courage was sent to jail, he said, "At least, that stupid skull isn't there anymore!!" Then Radiskull came towards Courage he said, "Oh, you think Radiskull stupid, you will be in lots of trouble, because I am the WARDEN!!" Courage screamed, "OH NO!! But all I did was eat Eustace dinner." Radiskull said, "Oh, you are making fun of me bad grammar now by saying Eustace Dinner." Courage said, "Oh sorry, as long as I'm in jail now, I have a question!" Radiskull said, "What??' Courage said, "You're a weenie." Radiskull said, "IF YOU SAY THAT ONCE MORE, I WILL KILL YOU!! ONLY DEVIL DOLL SAY THAT, NOT EVEN RADISKULL IS ALLOWED TO CALL PEOPLE WEENIES!!" Courage said, "Stop speaking in 3rd person, and are you trying to make yourself special, because you are failing miserably and now my question is- " Radiskull said, "NO QUESTION FOR YOU!!! NOW GET IN JAIL CELL!" Courage sat there in jail, where he met his roommate, Auggie Doggie.  
Auggie Doggie said, "Hey, you must be Courage. Buddy. That silly billy judge gave me 40 years of prison!! I already have been in this prison for 15 years!!! What's your sentence, Buddy!!" Courage had never been as terrified as he was of Auggie Doggie. But he stammered and said, "Uh, 25 years!" Auggie said, "Yea, 25 years of you and me!!! I think we are going to be great partners in the jaily 9125 daily." Courage said, "Oh no, HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Devil Doll came towards the cell. He said, "Quiet, or I'll have to give you 3 days of torture!!" Auggie said, "Can we have torture at the same time??" Devil Doll said, "No, of course not, torture is an independent recreational activity." Courage said, "Oh well, I will just be tortured! You can blow fire at me all you want!!" Devil Doll said, "I got torture for you, sleep in the same bed as Auggie tonight!!" Courage said, "No wait, you don't understand, I'm not gay!!" Devil Doll said, "This is torture, isn't it!! Have fun you two!!" Auggie said, "Great, we didn't get torture, we are sleeping in the same bed, oh but only 1 night, I will ask the warden if we can do this for the entire sentence!!"  
Courage said, "Uh, I shed a lot, and you don't want your bed to have a lot of dog hair in it, I'm also sweat a lot, and I have bladder problems!!"  
Auggie said, "Good, I don't care about those faults, I have those problems too, hey we have a lot in common Buddy!!" Courage then screamed!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Courage Has Been Saved"  
Three days have passed and Auggie got permission from Radiskull, and the 2nd bed was taken away. Courage felt like he was going insane. He said, "Auggie, uh maybe I'll sleep on the floor tonight." Auggie said," But it was so much fun those past three nights we slept in the same bed, but Buddy, wasn't it fun!!" Courage said, "No, you Michael Jackson!!" Auggie said, "But I'm the little boy, and you are the adult here. Actually I'm 45, I just look 7." Courage said, "But, I'm scared, I have a girlfriend back at home." Auggie said, "Forget about her, you have Auggie now!!" Auggie then gave a nerdy laugh, Courage was thinking, "25 years, 25 years, 25 more years of this!!" Courage was about to scream, but then Jack Bauer came.  
Jack Bauer screamed, "WE HAVE PROOF THAT COURAGE IS A TERRORIST!! COME HERE YOU STUPID DOG!!! YOU ARE COMING WITH ME TO CTU!!" Courage said, "Yes." Jack screamed, "WIPE THAT STINKIN' SMILE OFF YOUR FACE, THE BED WITH ANOTHER GUY IS THE ONLY THING YOU ARE LOSING!!" Courage said, "That's good." Jack Bauer said, "YOU WILL ALSO BE IN THE SAME CELL AS NINA MEYERS!!" Courage said, "Good a girl." Jack said, "You mean you are not gay." Courage said, "No." Jack said, "Don't worry, you won't be falling in love with her for the next 24 years!!" Courage said, "Isn't 25??" Jack said, "NO, we are reducing your sentence by 1 year! By the way, Auggie is in jail for being a pedophile." Courage said, "How did I know??" They left the jail in Oklahoma City and went to L.A. Courage was thrown into the jail cell. Jack screamed, "YOU MUST THANK YOUR COMPUTER, HE TOLD US THAT YOU WERE A TERRORIST THAT MADE AN ATTEMPT TO BOMB THE MYSTERY MACHINE!!" Courage mumbled, "Stupid computer." Computer said, "Well sorry Courage, I don't have eyes you know." Then a man in his younger 30's came to the jail cell. He said, "I'm Tony Almedia, director of CTU, we are going to interrogate you, and bring your computer with you. I won't ask you questions, Jack Bauer is going to ask you, so he will be screaming at you, just wanted to inform you!!" Jack Bauer ran in and said, "TERRORIST, COME ON!!!!" Courage said, "Oh, but I was framed!!" Jack screamed, "THAT WAS WHAT NINA SAID, THAT WAS WHAT KATE SAID (You see Kate Warner waving in the cell), THAT WAS WHAT EVERYONE SAYS, YOU STUPID DOG!! SO UNDERSTAND WE ARE GOING TO DO THIS RIGHT!!! IF YOU ARE NOT THE TERRORIST, WHY WAS THAT IN YOUR COMPUTER!!!"  
Courage said, "Oh, uh, uh ee um uh, that's because, Eustace framed me!" Jack screamed, "OH YEA AND SCOOBY DOO TOLD US EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ATTEMPT, AND THE DESCRIPTION SEEMS LIKE YOU AND THERE WAS A LOT OF PURPLE DOG HAIR AND YOU THREW TOOTHPASTE AWAY!!!" Courage said, "I'm afraid of toothpaste." Jack screamed, "YES I KNOW!!! NOW GET BACK IN THE CELL BEFORE I WILL KILL YOU!!" Courage sadly obeyed. Kate then walked out and Jack said, "Kate, I love you." Kate said, "I love you too." The 2 started to kiss.  
Courage said, "Hey Nina." Nina said, "Who are you, you made an attempt to disobey the law too." Courage said, "Yea, but Scooby Doo scared me and this computer told me to bomb the Mystery Machine, but he scared me and I ran off." Nina said, "Yea, yea amateur." Courage said, "When I get out of here, we can be partners." Nina screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Courage said, "In crime." Nina said, "Phew, I thought you meant, the other kind of partners. But when I get out of here, I'm going to train myself to become a suicide bomber. What about you??" Courage said, "I have to say, only crazy people would do suicide bombing." Nina said, "SO, you think I am crazy!!" Courage said, "Yes." Nina said, "That's it, I'm not talking to you!!" Courage then went to his computer. He typed, "I need help, is there anyway to escape this jail." The computer said, "There is one way that is rather risky, and you can either successfully escape or you could die. You must light the dynamite and explode the wall, you could escape that way, but it will create such a blast, that it could kill you. But that's the only way to escape CTU Prison, I'm telling you that!!" Courage said, "It's very risky, I have a very good chance of killing Nina and myself, I WILL DO IT!!" Courage then found dynamite, lit it, and then brought a big blast. Nina did live, but the computer didn't make it through. Courage said, "Thank you computer." Then the computer said his last words, "Courage, I didn't know you were so stupid, go along, do the rest of your terrorist work, remember I was once the computer of Saddam Hussein." The computer then died. Courage ran out. Nina then ran out too. She said, "Thanks Courage, I didn't know you were that crazy." But Jack Bauer jumped on Nina and screamed, "THOUGHT YOU COULD ESCAPE, EH!!" Nina said, "Yes, uh but the dog is running away!!" Jack said, "Ah, let the dog do his thing, now you must watch the Monthly CTU Puppet Show." Nina said, "Oh, not again." Courage sniffed the air of freedom. Courage is starting his life as a bad free dog.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Problems with the Chipmunks"  
The next part takes place 73 miles northeast of CTU, it is the house of Dave Seville, and 3 chipmunks live there. Their names are Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. It starts with a regular day. It is 12:48 P.M., Dave Seville gets the mail and then he bursts into anger. He screams, "ALVIN!!!!!" Alvin then went towards Dave. He said, "Dave, what do you want??" Dave said, "We got a letter from the Mafia, and I'm making assumptions that you were the one that sent a letter to the Mafia in the 1st place." Alvin said, "Why do you assume it's me, why not Simon or Theodore??" Dave said, "Well Alvin, Simon is too perfect, and Theodore is too stupid, and you are a smart, non- perfect child, so I think it's you, actually to come to think it you are not smart and not perfect!!" Alvin said, "Thanks a lot for insulting me Dave, I'll talk to my brothers and try to see, which one did it." Dave said, "Don't lie Alvin, I know it was you." Alvin said, "Don't worry Dave, I will prove IT that I'm INNOCENT!!" Alvin went to the kitchen and saw Theodore eating a huge cake and Simon reading a book.  
Alvin said, "Brothers, we got a letter from the Mafia, which one of you sent it?? I know I didn't and Dave like usual is ACCUSING ME!!" Theodore said, "I don't who sent that letter, if it wasn't you, if it wasn't me, and it mostly certainly wasn't Simon unless-" Simon said, "Theodore shut up!! I know how to prove this, why don't we open the letter, it will say who they are writing to most likely, right." Alvin said, "Yea Simon, you are so smart." Simon said, "I know I am." Then the chipmunks actually opened the envelope from the Mafia, it said:  
Dear Theodore, It is to my best interest, that your weapons have been sent. Meet me at June 19, which is two weeks from now, at Springfield (State Unknown) at 6:30 P.M., I will give you directions later, Theodore. I'm sure that our entire organization's plan will work with a chipmunk as diligent as you.  
Sincerely,  
Fat Tony  
Simon said, "That's all the proof I need, it is Theodore, he is the one that sent the weapons to the Mafia, and he is planning to become a horrible criminal." Alvin said, "HA HA!! I KNEW IT WASN'T ME!!" Simon said, "Right you are Alvin, now we are going to have to arrest Theodore." Theodore was crying, he said, "I swear, I didn't do it. I was framed!!" Alvin said, "Hey, another note, it said that the Chipettes were also involved with these crimes too, hey we can arrest 4 people Simon." Simon said, "Yea, Alvin. It's going to be a shame only seeing 2 chipmunks around, but that's life, I don't want to have a criminal as a brother." Theodore was crying, "I didn't do it." Alvin then ran to Dave. He screamed, "DAVE! DAVE!!" Dave said, "What is it Alvin??" Alvin said, "Theodore did it! We are suing him!!" Dave said, "I don't believe such garbage!! You and Simon can do what you want, but I'm taking Theodore's side, he wouldn't do anything like this." Alvin said, "But the note." Dave said, "Oh Alvin, you probably called yourself Theodore so you could get your brother guilty!!" Alvin said, "But I didn't do it, Theodore did it, like you said Simon is too perfect to do things like that." A day later, the trial started.  
The judge was still Radiskull, and the bailiff was Devil Doll. The case wasn't that long, Simon and Alvin showed the letter to the jury, they had only 1 witness though, their Uncle Harry who said a lot of garbage about Theodore. While the Defense had much more witnesses, there was even an audiotape with Theodore's voice and the Chippettes' voices talking to Fat Tony and other mafia members. The evidence seemed pretty clear. When the trial ended, Radiskull said, "RADISKULL DECLARE THEODORE, JANET, ELEANOR, AND BRITANY GUILTY!!!" Brittany said, "That wasn't fair, you said my name last!!" Radiskull said, "RADISKULL DO NOT CARE!! NOW GO TO JAIL, YOU EACH HAVE 5 YEARS IN JAIL!!" Theodore said, "I didn't do it." Radiskull said, "SILENCE, YOU BIG BABY!! WE ALL KNOW YOU DID THE CRIME, THE LETTER IS ENOUGH PROOF FOR RADISKULL!!" The four were sent to jail. Alvin said, "Simon, I still feel kind of bad for sending Theodore to jail, but he did the crime, right?" Simon said, "Uh yeah, he did the crime, now listen here," as he looked around to see if anyone was still in the courtroom," I have a secret to tell you, I did the crime. I was the one that sent the letter to the Mafia, and how does 500 dollars sound?" Alvin said, "Deal, I'll keep your secret!!" Simon said, "Good Alvin, now I have to make a few calls."  
Far away, all the way in Ohio, Cleveland Ohio, a cartoon was in the dark. He said, "Well, hmmm crimes have been committed, a chipmunk has been falsely accused of a crime, so now it's up to Agent Garr. I'll get those bastards that did the crime, I'll get that Simon, if my name isn't Agent Garr. I am the Master of Disguise. No one even knows my true form, I'll do America a big favor and bring Simon under Justice." Agent Garr then left his office and drove off to a rest stop in Iowa. Also in Iowa is Big City (Oswald's Town)  
Henry the penguin and Oswald the octopus were sitting in Oswald's house as he played his piano. Henry said, "Eh, Oswald. I have something to say, you know our last script, where you know where we become parents to a baby bird. And we have an intimate relationship!! Who thought of this stinkin' script anyway!!" Oswald said, "Why, Dan Yaccarino." Henry said, "Mr. Yaccarino must be gay." Oswald said, "No, I know all about him he likes many cartoons about homosexual animals." Henry said, "Oswald, I'm straight." Oswald said, "Henry, I'm not." Henry then threw his script to the floor. He said, "That's it Oswald, I quit!! Oswald said, "But, Henry, you can't quit!!" Henry said, "Yes, I can, like this!!" Then Henry left, he got in his car and started to drive out of Big City. Henry's cell phone rang.  
Henry picked it up. He said, "Hello, who is this??" The voice said, "Hey, Henry. You may not remember me, but your father was excellent at his job." Henry said, "Oh, you mean as a cop." The voice said, "Oh, so you don't know about your father's former profession, first of this is Simon Seville, 2nd of all your father was part of the Cartoon Mafia. It was a sad story, cops shot him 7 years ago, and that's what happened to your father. Meet me in L.A." Henry said, "So, if you are positive." Simon said, "Of course I know James C. Penguin." Henry said, "That's my father's name, tell me where to meet you and I'll be there."  
Courage was free from jail. Simon and Alvin were watching TV in the Cartoon Mafia HQ. On the news, a news reporter was saying,  
"Courage the Cowardly Dog, a terrorist, used a bomb to bomb the wall of CTU (Counter Terrorist Unit), so he could run free. He could be armed and very dangerous. Now we'll be interviewing Jack Bauer about this-" Simon snapped the TV off.  
Simon said, "Alvin, we are going to find this fugitive dog, Courage. If he is a terrorist, he's the perfect addition to our Mafia." Alvin said, "Yeah, but why didn't we just let Theodore join??" Simon said, "Alvin, Theodore is a jerk!!" Simon gave a laugh. Then Simon got in his red convertible took a cigarette, put on a hat and sunglasses and drove looking for Courage.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"The Cartoon Mafia is Back Again"  
Courage the Cowardly Dog was holding up a sign called "Buy A Lost Dog" (The same thing he used to have Muriel buy him.) Courage was longing to be a pet again, and Simon drove towards Courage. He said, "Kid, get in the car." Courage said, "Kid, I'm an adult." Simon said, "But I heard about what you have done, you are perfect for the Cartoon Mafia!" Courage said, "How can I resist joining." Courage then jumped into the car and they went to the Headquarters.  
Simon said, "So, the great Jack Bauer still hasn't found you." Courage said, "Nope, he's still looking for me like crazy." Alvin said, "Simon, you are letting that thing in, he is afraid of everything. He is horrible for the Mafia, so is this penguin you are letting in." Simon said, "Alvin, shut up!!" Alvin said, "What if I refuse, what if I call the police and they will come after you guys." Simon said, "Well, call the police if you want to." Alvin, like an idiot, went to get the phone. Simon said, "Hasta La Vista Baby!!" Then Simon took out his machine gun and shot Alvin, killing him. Courage said, "Wow, you're really good, you don't anyone push you around." Simon said, "Yea, it takes years of expertise though in the job, I actually only been a member for 5 weeks, so thanks. Fat Tony says that when he dies, I may even be the next Godfather." Courage said, "Wow." Then there was a knock on the door. It was Henry J. Penguin. Henry said, "Hello, everyone. What happened with the chipmunk with the stupid shirt?" Simon said, "That is my brother Alvin, he tried calling the police, so I took care of him. Stupid Alvin." Henry said, "Yea, he probably was an idiot." Courage said, "We can be the Trio of Terror!!" Simon said, "Yea, Courage is right, we really could!!" Henry said, "I'm ready." The three of them gave high-fives.  
Simon said, "Hmmm, you two may not know yet but in 12 days, we will be heading to Springfield to meet up with the most notorious criminal of his days, Fat Tony!!! He is the head of our Mafia, he is the Godfather, you 2, I assume are coming right!!" Henry said, "You're right, we are!!" Courage said, "Yea, I can't wait for June 19." Simon said, "And even after that, after the meeting, we will be working on our plan to take over the country!!! The foolish people won't even know."  
Driving in his car, Agent Garr was driving to LA. Being that it was late, he decided to stop at a rest stop in Wyoming. Agent Garr said, "Ahh, I did a lot of traveling, I'll surprise that Simon and Henry. Now that I know that he's behind this, I will go in fame for arresting the entire Mafia. I remember back in the late 60's, 2 dogs known as Henry and Marie (Note, they are Courage's parents), and there was that one chipmunk named Harry. Oh yeah there was that Snagglepuss character, but he got killed by the Mafia a long time ago!!! The Mafia was quite big back then, good thing it's so small now, but we need to exterminate it, before it turns to the Horror of 1968!!! That was the year where many Hanna Barbara Cartoons just stopped after Snagglepuss attacked. But you got relatives here of the worst characters of them all. There is Simon, his uncle was the head!! He was the stinkin' head!! Plus there is Fat Tony, the worst one of the bunch!! But, if I could just get Simon and Henry, I'll go into fame!!! And everyone else who is part of the Mafia in LA!!!" Agent Garr after his long speech decided to sign in at a hotel and take the day off.  
  
Chapter 5  
"Guys, Want to Have A Little Fun??"  
, Said Simon. Henry said, "Sure, what are we going to do today??" Simon said, "I have a fun idea, let's go after someone we hate. Hmmm, I arrested Theodore, how about that octopus your hate so much??" Henry said, "Yea, I would love to get my hands on Oswald, but how about somewhere closer, he's all the way in Iowa!!" Simon said, "I see, you are attached to your little friend." Courage said, "I know!! I know!! Eustace Bagge."  
Simon said, "Who's Eustace??" Courage said, "He was the guy when I was a pet who scared, me and kept me from my girlfriend." Henry said, "Oh, a sad story." Simon said, "Let's take a plane to the middle of Nowhere, we still have 11 days before the BIG ONE!!" The trio then got on the plane and headed for the Middle of Nowhere, Kansas. The flight lasted 2 hours, they landed right next to the old farm. The three of them got their ammo ready. They went inside and saw him hugging his chair.  
Henry said, "What a weirdo." Simon said, "Yea, let's make this quick." Courage said," YEA, I AM FINALLY GETTING REVENGE ON THE ONE THAT TORTURED ME!!" Eustace said, "Stupid dog, what are you doing here, I thought I rid of you forever." Henry said, "Well, old man, well I have something to show you, it's called a gun." Eustace said, "What do you want me to do??" Simon said, "Be nice to Courage, then we will let you live!!" Eustace screamed, "NEVER!!!" Simon said, "Well, you asked for it, hasta la vista baby!!" The three of them used their guns and Eustace was fatally shot. Courage said, "WOW, I FEEL EMPOWERED!!!" Simon said, "Shut up." Henry said, "Yea, I feel empowered too." Simon said, "Right, you two are just rookies." The three left the scene of the crime and made it look like that Eustace had a heart attack, not murder.  
They went to Strange World to have even more fun. They noticed that everything was made of clay, and the characters looked so. gay. Henry said, "I don't like this place, the cars are scary. They are alive!!" Simon said," Yea, we are in the show "Bob the Builder", let's get out of here as soon as-" Then Simon's cell phone rang, he went to talk on it. Simon said, "Change of plans!!! We are staying! But maybe this stupid clay town will realize not to mess with us, some guy named Farmer Pickles found our weapons and took them!!"  
Courage said, "Oh no, we must get them back!!" Simon said, "Yea, Farmer Pickles' farm is 2 blocks from here, let's go!!!" The trio ran to the house. Henry said, "Hey, there is only a stupid scarecrow and a stupid truck!!" Simon said, "But remember, Henry, in this town scarecrows and trucks can talk!!" Courage said, "SCARECROW, WHERE ARE THE WEAPONS!" The scarecrow named Spud said, "First, I'm Spud, and I'm on the job to guard these weapons from evil people." Simon said, "Oh, Spud, hey can we check the truck!!" Spud said, "No, Spud's on the job!!!" Henry said, "Well, I think you have been doing a BAD job in scaring crows." Spud said, "Oh I am, you mean those crows, but they can kill me!!" Courage said, "So, Spud go!!! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!!!" Spud then ran, they saw the weapons. They were about to take them until Farmer Pickles came.  
He said, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!! YOU THREE ARE GOING TO JAIL!!!" Courage said, "Uh, Bob told me that Spud was incapable of guarding the weapons and he wanted us to guard them." Simon said, "Farmer Pickles is smart!!" Then another Farmer Pickles came, he said, "IMPOSTER, WHAT ARE THOSE WEAPONS DOING IN MY TRUCK!!" Then the truck named Travis talked, he said, "Oh, that's why I feel so heavy, I'm going to my new shed. Hey is that Spud being killed by crows." And it was, crows killed Spud. Both Farmer Pickles' rejoiced, "Who cares about Spud?? Now let's get the trio." Henry then got into Travis and drove him. Simon and Courage jumped in the trunk of the car. Then as they escaped, the imposter Farmer Pickles took off his mask, he still had a mask over that, and he was Agent Garr. Agent Garr was chasing them, but then Bob and Wendy came over. Wendy said, "Nice try, trying to catch them, maybe next time you'll do better." The trucks with them started to dance. Agent Garr screamed, "YOU IDIOTS!!! I COULD HAVE CAUGHT THOSE THREE AND SENT THEM TO JAIL, I WAS THIS CLOSE!!! BUT YOU CAME AND RUINED MY PLAN, I COULD HAVE SAVED THE COUNTRY!! NOW GO BACK TO YOUR HOMES IN SHAME!!!" Then they all did that, except Spud who was still being attacked by crows. Then he magically came back to life and just stood out as it started to rain, as his clay figure got wet.  
  
Chapter 6  
"A Scooby Twisty Doo"  
Courage, Simon, and Henry sat there bored, because they had nothing to do. Courage was reading the newspaper. He said, "Simon, Henry, did you know right around her, there have been "ghosts" in the building on 245 Real Lane." Simon said, "Oh, really. Maybe we better visit the building." Courage said, "It says here that the Doo Team are on the case. They helped me start a life of horrible crime, so I'm angry at them!!" Henry said, "Huh, I thought Scooby Doo was our friend, don't tell me you went against him!!" Courage said, "The computer told me too!!" Simon said, "Good thing you are with us now, or you would be the worst criminal in the world!! And I mean the quickest to land in jail!!" Courage said, "Let's see what's going on." Henry said, "I'm there!"  
The trio went to 245 Real Lane. The Doo Gang was already there searching for clues. All five of them, Fred said, "Guys, let's split up!!" Shaggy said, "Like, I'm too scared!!!" Scooby said, "Rea, roo rared!!" (Yea, too scared!!) Courage said, "There he is, Scooby Doo!!!" Simon said, "For the last time, Courage, Scooby is our ally!" Courage said, "He supports the Cartoon Mafia." Simon said, "The whole thing is, Scooby doesn't know, we have a similar enemy though, ever hear of Auggie Doggie."  
Courage said, "I do, I had to be in jail with him, stupid dog he was!" Henry said, "Oh, the stupid dog that reminds me of Oswald!" (NOTE: As you can tell I hate Auggie Doggie and Doggie Daddy. Most annoying dogs in the world!) Scooby Doo said, "Hey Simon!" Courage mumbled, "He can actually without using the R." Simon said, "Hey Scooby Doo, I think we will help with you with the ghosts." Henry said, "Yes, Scooby Doo. We think we know who's behind this!!" Courage said, "Yea, but I'm not telling." Simon said, "Well, I am!! Actually we think it's Doggie Daddy and the rest of the Annoying Cartoon Character gang."  
Scooby Doo said, "Good point, this was once their clubhouse, before Auggie Doggie got arrested, and they all competed to see who was the most annoying, but none could beat Auggie Doggie." Courage said, "Oh, I know that place. They didn't accept me, they said I wasn't not that annoying." Scooby Doo said, "You wanted to join!" Courage said, "Somehow Muriel got in the club." Scooby Doo said, "But you are the terrorist, that tried to bomb the Mystery Machine!!" Courage screamed, "I WAS FRAMED!!!" Scooby Doo said, "Yea right." Courage said, "I have proof that I." Courage was interrupted by pathetic ghost-like noises.  
Fred said, "No need to split up, I already know who they are." He went over and pulled off the masks. There were four ghosts, Ghost #1 was Doggie Daddy. Ghost #2 was Scrappy Doo (He is the only character I dislike in Scooby Doo, and I'm a Scooby Doo fan.), #3 was Snagglepuss (Ugh!), and #4 ran away.  
Snagglepuss said, "Oh, our plan has failed. Stage Left, Stage Right!!" He ran before Simon could set his gun on him. Doggie Daddy said, "Scooby Doo, you upset my son!!" Scooby Doo said, "Me?? Upset your son?? But your son is a stupid idiot and so are you!!"  
Courage said, "Scooby Doo, you are not that bad after all." Scooby Doo said, "If you are telling the truth, you are not that bad either!" Simon said, "Hold it!! Hold it!! Courage, you are telling me that you were framed!!" Courage said, "Not at all Simon, it's nothing like that!!" Henry said, "It better be not, now let's find Ghost #4!!" They split up, Shaggy, Scooby Doo, and Courage. Fred, Daphne, and Velma went in a group, and Simon and Henry went together.  
Courage, Scooby Doo, and Shaggy all went together. Courage saw a 4- legged creature running around under a blanket. Courage said, "Zoinks!!" Shaggy said, "Hey, that's like my line!!" The three of them said at the same time, "WE FOUND THE 4TH GHOST!!!" (Remember these "ghosts" are stupid, annoying cartoon characters.) The ghost kept on running and running like an idiot. Fred, Velma, and Daphne ran over and took of the mask of the 4th one. Fred said, "Hey, it's some dumb octopus!!" Simon and Henry ran over. Simon said, "Come on Henry, Courage, let's shoot him. He tried to scare us." Henry said, "No, I don't think we should." The dumb octopus spoke, "Hi, my name is Oswald. Nice to see you all, I love you Henry!!" Henry said, "Uh, I still don't think we should shoot him Simon." Simon said, "WHAT!!!!"  
Courage said, "What about Scrappy Doo and Doggie Daddy??" Scrappy Doo then said, "I'll beat you guys. Da-da-da-da! Puppy Pow-!!" Then Simon shot Scrappy-Doo. Doggie Daddy said, "Now guys, I'll make a deal with you, I understand you are uncomfortable with my son. He'll listen to me while he is in jail! Just don't shoot me, and I'll have my son not be as Michael Jacksonish."  
Courage said, "We shouldn't, right Simon??" Simon said, "Yea, we'll give him a chance!! But Henry, I thought you hated Oswald!!!" Henry said, "Well, I just can't. Oswald was always there for me, he understood me!!" Simon said, "I understand ya, just like how the rest of the world does." Courage said, "Was that an insult or a compliment??" Simon said, "Both." Doggie Daddy then said, "I'll go to the jail now and tell my son to stop scaring people." Doggie Daddy left.  
The nine of them (yes including Oswald) went to the Mystery Machine to have a talk. Henry said, "Wow, I never knew it was so much fun to have more than one friend!!" Simon said, "Henry, you'll have all the friends in the world when we take over the country!!" The nine of them went inside the Mystery Machine.  
Fred said, "We should take another look at that tape." Velma said, "Good idea Fred, then we can see if Courage is telling the truth!!!" Simon said, "No, Courage is a cold-blooded criminal like Henry and me!!" Henry said, "Yeah, like us!!" Courage said, "Maybe we should show the tape later." Henry said, "Whatever, Simon let's take a walk!!" Simon and Henry took a walk.  
Courage said, "Guys, now we can play the tape." Daphne said, "Courage, we all know what happened, why don't you want to show the tape in front of Simon and Henry!" Velma said, "Daphne, they are Mafia Members, if they see that Courage was framed, then they would possibly kill him!" Courage said, "HEY!! HOW DO YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I WAS FRAMED!!" Scooby Doo said, "Shortly after you were sent to jail, we watched the tape and noticed that guy screaming all of that stuff just looked like you, also you are kind of short." Shaggy said, "Like, that's why we did this whole ghost hoax, because we liked knew that you were with Simon and he has a grudge against annoying cartoon characters, so we hired 4 characters to help." Courage said, "Just please guys, don't let Simon or Henry know!!!" Scooby Doo said, "We are with you all the way." Oswald said, "I may tell Henry." Fred said, "Don't you dare!!!" Oswald said, "Fine, I won't. I'm good at keeping secrets!" Daphne said, "Wow, keep secrets away from us." Oswald said, "Okay then." Oswald then left. Fred said, "The one that framed you was Eustace Bagge. He threw toothpaste and some of your dog hair around." Courage said, "That's why, he was so interested in my hair!" Henry and Simon then came back inside.  
  
Chapter 7  
"Agent Garr is On the Case"  
Simon said, "Come on guys, we have to go back to the HQ now!" Henry said, "Okay, we are there." Oswald said, "Can I come??" Courage said, "NO!!" Simon said, "Wait, this can be fun having Oswald here, sure you can come??" Courage said, "Yea, I get you." Oswald said, "I think I forgot something in my car." What Oswald forgot was Weenie, his hot dog, Oswald didn't know that the trio robbed Weenie and cooked her. Henry said, "No, eh, if you are thinking of Weenie, I remember you left her at home!!!" Oswald said, "Oh, thanks for telling me. I almost had a nervous breakdown." The 4 of then drove back to the HQ. Simon said, "Oswald, I think you will like our hot dogs." Oswald said, "Oh, I love hot dogs. Weenie would have loved this!!!" Courage said, "Okay, then dinner is served." Oswald said, "Dinner, silly, you don't eat hot dogs, you-!" Henry said, "That's right Oswald, we are having hot dogs for dinner. Mmmmmmmmm, hot dogs!!! Hey Simon, I heard they used to be called frankfurters." Simon said, "Yeah, but these are the best hot dogs." Courage said, "I say yes to that." Oswald took one and ate it. He said, "Hot dogs are good, I love trying new things!!" Henry said, "Oswald, you just ate Weenie." The three of them started to laugh. Oswald started to cry. Courage said, "Yea, I didn't eat Weenie, neither did Simon or Henry, you did. Ha Ha!! You ate your only friend!!" The trio sung that in unison. Oswald kept on crying, and then he said, "I'm friends with Daisy." Henry said, "But Daisy is a nobody!!" Then all of a sudden, someone screamed, "EVERYBODY FREEZE!!"  
It was Agent Garr, he said, "Well, you four were easier to find then I thought." Courage said, "But it was only the dumb octopus, the three of us had nothing to do with it, we swear!" Henry said, "Yeah officer, it was just Oswald, we are victims!" Agent Garr said, "Nice try. Oh darn it, where's that deputy of mine." Then the deputy was Sonic the Hedgehog (Note: He's a Video Game Character) Sonic ran in and said, "I'm the best!! I'm the best!! I CAUGHT THEM!!" Agent Garr said, "No, you pathetic hedgehog, I caught them!!" Sonic said, "Yeah right Shadow." Agent Garr said, "Damn it, you always ruin my plans, yes I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the World's Ultimate Life-form!!" Courage and Henry were both scared but Simon just laughed.  
He said, "You are the Ultimate Life Form, that's just idiotic, you are too weak to be the Ultimate Life Form, Agent Garr, or Shadow, I have my gun." Shadow said, "I have my emerald, CHAOS CONTROL!!!" Then Simon froze. Courage and Henry were terrified, and all four were sent to the police station.  
Sonic said, "Radiskull, we caught the four gangsters." Radiskull said, "Oh, but Radiskull only having three gangsters!!" Courage said, "Oswald was definitely one of them." Henry said, "Yeah, also, Oswald was the only one. We three were held hostage." Devil Doll unfroze Simon. Simon said, "Uh yeah, Oswald was the only criminal." Radiskull said, "Oh, Radiskull let all of you go, now I know Oswald was bad. OSWALD, GET IN JAIL CELL!!" Simon then started to fake cry. Shadow said, "What's wrong, you idiot??" Simon said, "But, as soon as we leave, Courage and Henry will be start beating me up again!!" Simon cried. Henry said, "HEY THAT IS NOT TRUE!!!!" Radiskull said, "Radiskull believe Simon!! Courage and Henry, you go to jail!!" Courage said, "You dirty double crosser."  
Simon said, "Hey, Courage, by the way, I knew the truth. You think I'm stupid!! I had a feeling that you were framed, after knowing the real you, I don't think it was likely that you would be killing people." Courage said, "Yes, all of that is true, I was framed!!" Simon said, "Oh well, Courage good luck in jail, by the way Henry, your father was a cop. Sayonara, Suckers!!!" Simon then laughed, and drove away.  
Radiskull said, "AH, RADISKULL HAVE DONE GOOD DEED!!" Shadow said, "You  
idiot, the bad guy is getting away!!" Radiskull said, "YEAH RIGHT!!!"  
Shadow said, "I'll continue my quest after Simon!"  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Life in Jail & The Deceiving Chipmunk"  
  
Auggie Doggie and Theodore were in the same jail cell. Auggie Doggie said,  
"It's been 10 days, Buddy. We had a fun time in the same bed." Theodore  
said, "No, I don't want that. I'm going to ask the warden, if I could  
switch cells." Auggie said, "Oh great, you and Courage are both boring people." Theodore then said, "Radiskull, can I switch with someone and go  
to jail with the Mafia People!" Radiskull said, "Of course, Radiskull allow. Okay, Courage, Oswald, and Henry, which one of you is going to be  
Auggie Doggie's cellmate." Oswald said, "I'll go." Courage said, "Good  
thing, Oswald is going. I thought it was going to be you or me!" Henry  
said, "I hate Simon!! He lied to me!! He said my father was a Mafia Member!!! That's how he got me, he just wanted to trick me, that's why he even made me join." Theodore then entered their cell. Theodore said, "Hey  
guys, I can't believe that Simon got away for what he did." Henry said, "You were tricked by Simon as well." Theodore said, "No, I wasn't tricked. You see here, I knew that Simon was part of the Mafia, and he knew that I  
knew, so he wanted to get me out of the way. Also ever hear of someone  
named David Seville." Courage and Henry both said, "No." Theodore said,  
"He's the guy that owned the three of us and we became the greatest  
sensations, but that's gone with one brother dead, and one brother as a criminal, and also Dave has been a member of the Mafia for years." Courage said, "Wait a minute, you mean the Dave Seville, he works for the Mafia." Theodore said, "Yea, that's why he favors Simon so much. We both found out,  
Simon gladly joined. I just shivered in fear, and Alvin well he's too  
stupid to find out things like that."  
  
Henry said, "Next time, I see Simon, I swear I'll kill him." Courage said, "Me too." Theodore said, "You got that right! We are all in  
by error, and I would like that to change." Radiskull was watching them talk. Shadow then ran in. He said, "You idiots!!! You stinking' idiots!!! Simon is driving over to Springfield now to meet Fat Tony. Get your police force after him now!" Radiskull said, "Oh, so Simon bad?? But he is helping me kill them all!!" Shadow said, "Wait a minute, so you are-??" Radiskull  
said, "Yes, Shadow, I am evil." Then Devil Doll and Radiskull broke out  
into song. I am the Radiskull... I will kill you one by one!  
  
one by one!  
  
I am the Radiskull, little honey, I will kill you just for fun!  
  
just for fun!  
  
I don't need fists and I don't need feet, cause I gots me lots-a  
  
really sharp teeth...  
  
I am the Radiskull... I will kill you one by one!  
  
one by one!  
  
I am the Radiskull, little honey, I will kill you just for fun!  
  
just for fun!  
  
listen up y'all, I'm the Devil Doll,  
  
I'm not very tall, but I'm havin' a ball  
  
I'm rabid like rabies,,..  
  
movin' a Mercedes  
  
a hit with the ladies  
  
reprezentin' ..  
  
Hades!  
  
Well! ...With .. My ..  
  
Main man Radiskull, I am hangin'  
  
we never come knockin' cause we always come bangin'  
  
poppin' like a weasel  
  
nova like a caine  
  
truckin' like a diesel  
  
we're gonna cause you  
  
PAIN!!! YEAH!!!  
  
I am the Radiskull... I will kill you one by one!  
  
one by one!  
  
I am the Radiskull, little honey, I will kill you just for fun!  
  
just for fun!  
  
one by one!  
  
just for fun!  
  
YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!  
  
Shadow said, "Radiskull, you are fired!! While you were singing, I called the Mayor of Los Angeles, and he doesn't like your work!" Radiskull said, "Fine, Radiskull don't even know why he part of justice anyway." Shadow said, "One more thing, go to grammar school. Sonic and I will take over the police station!! I heard that Simon is heading out to meet Fat Tony in Springfield, (State Unknown), we are looking for Simon right now." Shadow then talked to Henry, Courage, Theodore, Oswald, and Auggie Doggie about his plan to send Simon to jail.  
Simon couldn't believe it, he was almost there to Springfield. He knew to meet at Moe's Bar now where he would meet Fat Tony, Johnny Pipelips, Legs, the Squealer and the other Mafia Members also including Dave Seville and Uncle Harry. Simon said, "Oh, so I didn't need those fools after all." He was saying to himself as he reached Moe's bar.  
Dave said, "Simon, good job, that plan worked perfectly, sending Theodore to jail and killing Alvin. Ha ha!!! Now we got your nosy brothers out of the way, now it's time to take over the country!!" Fat Tony said, "Before we celebrate, Simon, where are your two friends I asked you to bring??" Simon said, "They were pathetic losers, so I tricked them into going straight to jail." Fat Tony said, "That is just a horrible crime Simon, in all my years, I would do nothing something like that, abandon my friends." Simon said, "Well, you are more of a sissy than I thought." Moe then screamed, "BUY A BEER BEFORE I USE MY GUN!!!" Fat Tony said, "We already bought beers." Moe said, "No, I'm talking to a chipmunk with the funny shirt." Simon said, "Sorry, I don't drink beer." Fat Tony said, "One more thing, before you get kicked out, for your horrible deed of abandoning your friends, you are expelled from the Mafia." Dave said, "THIS IS RIDICULOUS, I AM LEAVING!!!" Fat Tony said, "Fine, oh, we do not need you two." Harry said, "I'm staying. Just because these two amateurs are leaving, doesn't mean I'm leaving, I've been part of this group for 40 years!!" Dave and Simon both got kicked out. They are outside just walking. Simon said, "Dave, I can't believe we were kicked out." Dave said, "Nonsense, we don't need those other guys, remember I was the head of this plan!! After Uncle Harry had 3 heart attacks in one year, I took over."  
Simon said, "Yea, Dave guess you are right, we can still work on our plan, but it will just have to take more time!!" Then they saw Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Minnie Mouse, and Mickey Mouse. Simon said, "Great, look it's the old school characters!!" Bugs Bunny said, "Eh, we are more than old school characters, we are going to turn you in!!!" Daffy Duck said, "That's right, you good for nothing criminals!!" Mickey Mouse said, "Oh yes, we will do that immediately." Dave then ran away like a baby, begging for forgiveness from the Godfather and left Simon alone. Simon said, "Well, I guess I have been stranded, just take me in!!" Then Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd came. Sam said, "I want to shoot the varmit once and for all." Elmer said, "I can have wabbit stew, duck stew, and mouse stew." Then he did an annoying laugh. Simon said, "So you are helping me." Minnie Mouse said, "Okay then I will be the referee, the fights are: Simon Vs. Mickey Sam Vs. Bugs Elmer vs. Daffy So, ready to start!!" Elmer Fudd said, "Not quite!! Daffy is too easy of a chawenge(challenge)." Minnie said, "We are starting these battles anyway!!!" Then they started their face-offs until then...  
  
Chapter 9  
"An Old Dog Can Learn New Tricks" Simon said, "Hmmmm, for some strange reason I don't think that Elmer Fudd is Elmer Fudd!!" Elmer said, "Don't be pwepostwous Simon, of course I'm Elmer!" Simon said, "Hmmmmmm, OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!!" Elmer said, "What aw you twying to do, you cwazy pewson!!" Bugs said, "Eh, what's up doc!! Let's just get on with the match!!" Minnie said, "Yeah, I want to see good action!!" Mickey said, "I'll make sure to give that to you Minnie!!" The two kiss. Then Simon notices a crease in Mickey's ear. Then he said, "You two aren't Mickey and Minnie. You two are Courage and Henry!!" Mickey said, "Don't be ridiculous, I'm Auggie Doggie!!" Minnie said, "I'm Oswald." Simon said, "Thanks guys, ha ha! For a second, I thought you were all old school characters!" Then Simon pulled of Mickey and Minnie's masks and it was Auggie Doggie and Oswald. Bugs said, "So you aren't Mickey and Minnie, you are just two screwy people." Elmer said, "Like you, scwewy wabbit!!" Bugs said, "No doc!" Simon said, "Hmmmm, you two aren't Bugs and Daffy." Daffy said, "Why of course we are!!" Simon said, "I'm looking for those masks, and wow you two have great disguises!" Bugs said, "Eh, because maybe we are Bugs and Daffy!!" Daffy said, "Yeah, if you are going to mistake us, you are despicable!" Simon said, "Hmmm, what about you two??" Elmer Fudd said, "We aw on your side, we aw not cwazy chawacters!!" Yosemite Sam said, "What ever gave you that idea??" Simon said, "Okay, this is so predictable, you are Courage and Henry wanting to get back at me, if those two are there, only idiots like you would choose them!!" Elmer Fudd said, "Fine you got me, I am Courage!!" Simon said, "Well, how about you Yosemite Sam, or should I say Henry!" Yosemite Sam said, "No, I'm not this Henry, is he a cow or a varmit rabbit??" Simon said, "Uh, never mind." Then all of a sudden, police cars came to the scene. Simon said, "This can't be Springfield Police Force, knowing them, they are probably just sitting in the police station eating doughnuts!!" Shadow came out of the car. He said, "Radiskull has been fired, and you are going to jail!!" Theodore, Henry, and Sonic came out of the next police car. Theodore said, "I'm glad you are getting your revenge for arresting me!!" Henry said, "And arresting me, and lying about my father, we have proof that Dave Seville shot my father!! That's the guy you work for, right?? Well here he is!!" Dave said, "Simon, we have failed!!" Simon said, "Then who is really Yosemite Sam??" Sam said, "You are correct, I'm not Yosemite Sam, I am your uncle Harry!!" Simon said, "WHAT, THE BIGGEST CRIMINAL OF ALL CARTOON HISTORY!!" Harry said, "Nope, the best spy of all Cartoon History. I was spying on Dave for many years, now we got you cornered!!" Simon said, "Oh, I have to surrender!!" Simon and Dave were sent to the LA Police Station. Henry said, "Ah, good thing we are all out of jail!!" Courage said, "Yes, but I still have to start a new life." Then Muriel came over, she said, "I HATE THAT FRENCH DUCK, HE WANTED TO EAT ME, THE CRAZY DUCK!! Now Courage, let's go home and go to Eustace's funeral." Courage and Muriel went off. Theodore said, "I really have to start a new life. Alvin is dead and Simon is in jail, but Uncle Harry is adopting me, so I don't really care for losing my brothers and Dave." Henry said, "I think we forgot someone, but who??? Oh well!!" Also when Courage and Muriel came back to their house, Eustace magically came back to life and life was back to normal for Courage the Cowardly Dog. In the jail cell, there were four people. They were Dave Seville, Simon Seville, Oswald the Octopus and Auggie Doggie." Auggie Doggie said, "You know, I had a talk with my dear old dad, and he decided to let me act like I usually do." Oswald said, "That's great, I'm glad we are happy." Auggie said, "Oswald, we can't let our friends be all alone, I'll sleep with Simon, you sleep with Dave." Oswald said, "Okay." Dave said, "Simon, we have to get out of here." Simon said, "I know, I'm kind of happy that I'm getting the Death Penalty, what about you?? Do you have to stay with these two forever??" Dave then screamed.  
The End 


End file.
